In love with (Drabble series)
by girl.with.passion
Summary: Drabble series on Kapil and Sumona [comedy nights with Kapil]. T for chapter 3.
1. In Love

Hey guys, I am back with another piece. I made this KS facebook cover edit few days ago and this gave me an idea for drabble. A KS drabble based on this my FB cover photo. I'll be posting my Kapil-Sumona drabbles here. (I just like to remind all it's a fiction, whole AU setting where KS are in love and married, not in real life but in story only).

* * *

::**_I_**n **_L_**ove **_W_**ith... | Kapil&amp;Sumona Drabble::

"So, love..? When did you know, you were in love?" The most expected question or let's say the most anticipated question of evening or recent times. They both glance at each other briefly, their fingers entwined, perfectly fitting. Then turning their attention back at the host, to respond. Interviewer doesn't fail to notice the smile playing on his lips and the coloring creeping at her cheeks.

"I fell for her _eyes_."

"I fell for his _smile_."

Applause and some laughter fills the room for their answer and laughter because both of them speak at once, in unison. He laughs and she joins him second later.

Clearing his throat he replies. "What I mean is, first time, when I looked into her deep eyes, I fell in love with instantly. There is something magical and pure about her eyes. They always drawn me towards her." He tries hard not to blush but she does notices his cheeks coloring too and secretly she's enjoying it until the interviewer looks.

"You said, you fell for his smile?" All eyes on her, waiting for her answer. She is no stranger to this attention but still revealing this is making her somewhat nervous. He slightly turns to angle himself on chair next to her, so he can look at her. The intensity of his gaze sends chills down her spine.

"Yes, his smile. First time, when I saw him smile, actually smile I just couldn't help myself. His smile is captivating, so warm and welcoming that you cannot resist it. _I couldn't_." She adds blushing. The audience goes 'awe' over the couple who are so much in love.

* * *

I hope you all liked it.


	2. Done Deal

Hey guys, I am back with my next chapter of this series. It turned more than a drabble, one-shot perhaps? Well, I hope you'll enjoy it. I got this idea while I was re watching Kapil-Sumona's acts on Comedy Circus recently. During of their acts, this punch incident happened, where Sumona's punch did not work out. And this is how I ended up with this. Enjoy all. :)

* * *

**||Done Deal||**

A sentence, punch in a script, that's all what it took. When Sumona first read the script she was sure this is a mistake. 'Just for a week, I was away for a week.' Shaking her head she goes to find the script writer.

"Sunil."

"Ji Sumona?"

"Yeh script..."

"Kuch problem hai?"

Instead of answering, she opens the page and shows Sunil the highlighted lines.

"Yeh sab?" And Sunil seems more confused than Sumona, knowing it's no use, she still waits for explanation.

"Yeh maine nahi add kiya. Yeh zaroor Kapil sir ne kiya hai."

"What? Kapil ne?" Now this is even more shocking, she knows Kapil is the last person, who would add this. He is not playing a prank on her, is he?

"Are you sure?" She still gives him benefit of doubt.

"Of course. Kapil sir ne hi add kiya hai. Maine script likh kar unhe dikhayi thi. Unhone kaha tha ke woh kuch dekh leinge aur kuch improvise karna hoga toh kar deinge."

"Err.. ok, thank you." Poor soul is even more confused now. 'I am sure, Kapil is playing prank on me.' With this thought, she goes to find Kapil. Determined not to fall pray for his new prank.

It wasn't hard to find him, he was sitting in audience seat watching Ali Asghar and Kiku doing rehearsal. Sumona finds a seat next to him and sits there, Kapil notices her instantly.

"Tum abhi tak gayi nai?" He is surprised to see her there, of course it's late and she is done for tonight, but here she is. Instead of replying she holds out the script in front of him.

"Sumona, hatao na, mujhe rehearsal dekhne do." He tries to wave the script away but Sumona once again hold it out in front of his face.

"Kya hai?"

"Yehi main janna chahti hon, yeh kya hai, Kapil?"

"Sumona yeh jo hai na, esko script kehte hain." He teases her.

"Haha! Very funny, Kapil." He rolls her eyes.

"Please Kapil, I am serious."

Sighing he shifts in his seat so he is facing Sumona. Because it is obvious, she will not let him watch rehearsals in peace until he hears her out. She opens the script and shows him highlighted bits.

"Yeh kya hai?" She asks him.

"Sumona, mujhe pata hai tum bemaar thi aur 1 week ke liye gayi thi. Par aisi kya gayi ke parhna bhool gayi?" Of course, he is joking. One thing almost amused her that no matter what, Kapil manages to lighten up mood instantly. Trying hard to suppress her smile, she rolls her eyes.

"Kapil!" He gets serious.

"Yeh punches hain tumhare."

"Tumne meri script mein punches add kiye hain?"

"Haan toh?" He speaks too quickly, a defense mechanism.

"Kyun?"

"Kyun?"

"Haan, kyun? Yeh script, itni changed kyun hai? Tumne Manju ko punches de diye, woh bhi 1 nahi balke bohut saare, kyun?"

"Arre, toh es Sketch ke saath sahi hai."

"Sketch ke hisaab se?"

"Haan na."

He turns in his seat and diverts his attention back to the stage. Sumona opens and closes her mouth several times debating whether to continue or not. But she shakes her head in the end deciding it's better to leave it.

"Main chalti hon, kal milte hain phir."

"Haan theek hai. Good night."

"Good night." She gets up from her seat and starts to walk away, when his voice stops her.

"Sumona, aaj itni importance kyun?" She turns around to look at him.

"Punches par? Tumhari script mein punches hote hain."

"Haan, aik yaan do."

"Woh es script mein bhi hain."

"Haan jo Sunil ne daale thay."

"Sumona.."

"Tumne aur punches daale, Kapil."

"Woh toh main pehle bhi daalta hon. Toh phir aaj kyun?"

Suddenly she feels loss of words and without answering his question she turns around and walks away.

"Good night, Kapil."

"Good night." He replies as he watches her leave before turning his attention back on stage.

It's 3 in the morning when they finally wrap up and starts to go home. By the time Kapil gets home and settles down on his bed, it's almost 4 am. He wants to sleep badly but his mind keeps wondering back to his conversation with Sumona. When he 'improvised' her script he really thought she will not notice and even if she will, it wouldn't matter much. But he was really surprised when she came to him and asked him directly about it. Both of them asked other the same question tonight 'why?' and both of them know very well on their side answer to this very 'why' yet both kept up the good pretense of being oblivious. They are good actors after all. When she asked him tonight about the script, he instantly knew that she remembers it but he wanted to hear from her but she didn't once voice it maybe thinking that Kapil has long forgotten about it. Truth to be told, he had forgotten it for a long time but two nights ago the memory had hit him like a lightening. It just came out of nowhere. The memory of him and Sumona performing on Comedy Circus. Comedy Circus where his and Sumona's journey started together as comedy partners. Even though he was reluctant about her, throughout their journey in CC, she has managed to convince him that he was after all wrong about it. The comfort he shares with her, he never had with any other female partners he had in CC.

And it was one of their early performances when that had happened, the memory which recently came back to him. They were in middle of act and it was first time when Sumona had said her punch line but it went flat as no one laughed and she noticed it but trying to stay in her character she speaks her next dialogue. That's when Kapil lets out a deliberate laugh and says "aagey se mujhe kehna nahi ke mujhe punch do." And instantly he goes back into his act and speaks the next line but in middle of his dialogue he hears two words "done deal." He doesn't need to stop in middle or turn because he heard them loud and clear despite audiences laughter and his own voice, he knows she said them and in reference to his comment about 'punch'. Once they were done and off the stage it was long forgotten or it seemed because in sub conscious mind it was always stuck with them. When he remembered this 2 nights ago, instantly it hits him that indeed Sumona has never asked him to give her a punch line after that. Never in CC or even now in CNWK. She never asked once, always working with what was given. That realization had made him make the changes in her script. "Done deal." Two words, her two words, innocently, unprepared thrown into the middle of their chaotic act and still she stayed committed to her words. And that realization has made Kapil slightly uneasy.

* * *

I hope you'll enjoyed it. :)


	3. A Moment

Hey guys, back with another drabble. I originally thought it might be part of my K/S Fan-Fic but it's rather better as a standalone. So.. enjoy. ;)

* * *

**A Moment::Kapil&amp;Sumona**

"Tumhari wajah se!" He turns to leave but stops as he reaches by the vanity van door.

"No." Shaking his head he turns back around to face Sumona with piercing gaze, which makes Sumona uneasy.

"Kapil." She warns him. But he doesn't hear it taking large steps he is in front of her within seconds. Stopping just few inches from her face he looks at her, really looking at her drinking every detail of her face before looking in her eyes. Sumona was about to move her gaze but as soon his eyes meets with hers. Under his intense gaze she almost forgets to breath. She can see everything clearly now in his gaze. He has finally let his guards down, every emotion is showing on his face and then she sees it, the one thing she really tried to ignore and hoped it wasn't true but in this moment it is there, staring right back at her.

"Kapil." Her voice is barely above whisper as if she is afraid if speaking any louder will break this dream. Before she can get another word out of her, placing his hand on her cheek gently cupping it he captures her lips with his closing the few inches gap between them. She jumps which causes her to stumble back almost falling but his arm wraps around her tiny waist on time bringing her more closer and keeping her in place. 'Kapil is kissing her,' the thought finally registers in her brain after it froze for a second making her aware of situation briefly before it shuts down again. His lips, his hands on her cheek and waist, his body pressing against her... it is wrong on so many level yet it feels so right in every level! He is not just kissing her, but pouring out his heart to her, his fears, desperation, love, jealousy, regrets... all of them are wrapped in this kiss. Closing her eyes she gives in to it, kissing him back with same passion, same fire. Her hands starts to move without even her realizing. One of them going around his neck working up until her fingers wrap in his hair while other going on his back and resting there. She opens her mouth to speak but he takes the opportunity to enter in her mouth causing her shiver and grabs back of his jacket from behind for support to which his hold on her tightens.

Finally they break apart due to lack of oxygen, breathing heavily they rest their heads against each other. But Kapil doesn't want to stop, he doesn't want this moment to end, not so quickly. Lowering his head slightly he starts kisses her neck, leaving trails of kisses on her neck. Slowly his hand moves from her cheeks works its way towards back of her neck where it rests and he starts creasing it. Sumona turns her face slightly when her lips come in touch his face. Her breathing becomes shallow, her heart is racing and skipping beat every now on then and her brain is completely frozen; he is driving her insane with his touch.

His other hand creasing her back makes it way up until it is touching her hairs which are tied neatly in a bun. She feels his hand fiddling with hairs trying to undo the bun.

"Mera joodh..." She gasps lightly and her words die in her throat when her hairs come falling down some scattering on her face too. Not only Kapil has managed to undo her bun which already took 2 hours to set but at same time he bites her on neck, giving her a love bite. Oddly, she couldn't bring herself to care about her hair style right now or the bike mark because his fingers are combing in her hair which is soothing. He lifts his face from her neck and brings it back to her face while traces it with his nose. Sumona buries her face in nape of his neck inhaling his beautiful smell plus his strong aftershave is making her intoxicated. Her hand becomes fist as she holds his jacket in her hand more tightly as she hugs him tightly burying her in his neck. Placing one last kiss on her forehead he holds her tightly in his arms.

"Sumona... I lo.."

"Don't." She stops him.

"Please... don't, just don't..." She begs him and his words die in his throat and he feels a lump in his throat. So he just nods and closes his eyes, still holding her tightly in his arms.

* * *

I hope you'll enjoyed it. :)


	4. Quick Note

Hey guys, hope you all are well. I am so sorry for delays just been crazily busy. Due to Ramadan, I am putting my on-going stories on hold, including this. InshAllah, after Ramadan I will be back and update the remaining chapters of story. :) See you soon guys. 3


	5. iPod

Hey guys, hope you are all well. I am sorry for being inactive, I am very busy with workload 7 days, every week. My replies, stories all are slow. But I will try my best to update. I am not sure about Kapil/Sumona fan-fic but wuill surely continue with drabble series. I wrote this ages ago finally finished today. It's not that goood, but I hope it's readable.

* * *

**iPod||Kapil &amp; Sumona {Drabble}**

"Sumona?" Kapil calls out her name but she isn't in her vanity van, it's empty. 'Kahan gayi yeh larki,' he wonders to himself. When he hears faint song playing in vanity van. He looks around but no one is there, then he realizes it is coming from her dressing table. The closer he gets, the clearer it gets. He looks at the source of noise and upon reaching the table he realizes it's song playing from Sumona's iPod which is lying there and isn't turned off or paused.

Once again looking around he finds no Sumona. 'Pagal larki', he picks up the iPod thinking pausing it but accidentally his thumb hovers over the volume button and it gets loud; loud enough for him to hear the song clearly. Bringing iPod's headphones near his ears as he tries to listen, his heart skips a beat leaving him speechless because it is his own voice which he hears from iPod. It's a piece from their recent shows where Kapil sung medley on his show. He stands there frozen to ground which her iPod in his hands, eyes glued to iPod and hearing his voice bursting through headphones. He scrolls through Sumona's iPod in awe and surprise which only seems to widen when he reads the title of playlist 'Kapil's songs'. As he goes through the playlist his eyes go wide because it is has almost all the songs he has song, not only in CNWK but in other shows, events and concerts.

"Kapil?" He takes double flip as he hears the voice behind him, almost dropping her iPod on floor. Apparently he was so lost in iPod Kapil didn't hear Sumona sneak up on him. He turns to face her instantly and keeps pressing 'back' button.

"Yeh.."

"Acha iPod hai, new model hai." She looks at him suspiciously and Kapil tries to keep his composure.

"Kya?"

"Kya?"

"Wohi toh pooch rahi hon, kya howa?"

"Kuch bhi toh hai." He pretends to think for a moment with her iPod in his hand, which she has clearly noticed now. 'Damn.'

"Arre haan.. kahan thi, shoot ke bolane aya tha tumhe aur aap madam, thi hi nahi."

"Woh signal nahi araha tha toh..."

"Theek hai, theek hai.. jaldi ajao, sab ready hai." He turns to leave but then her voice stops him.

"Kapil."

"Hm?"

"Mera iPod itna pasand hai toh tumhe bhi yehi wala laa don?" It takes him moment to register what she's talking about, it takes him to look meet with her twinkly gaze to realize he is still holding her iPod ready to leave with it. Without caring much he throws at her slowly which Sumona catches but with horrific expressions on her face.

"Abhi gir jata toh?!"

"Itna bhi acha nahi hai."

"Lekar toh aise jaa rahe thay jaise bohut pasand aya ho." He will _not take the bait_. He will _not fall_ for this.

"Ajao." With this he exits from the van, leaving Sumona slightly curious. She starts to examine the iPod, she wants to know what was in it that caught Kapil's attention. 'Did he..?' She shakes her head, not wanting to even explore that possibility. 'He better not! I hope not!' Placing her iPod back she makes her way towards the set.

"Someone took time." He whispers to her when they are about to start.

"Someone almost broke my iPod." She replies with her 'innocent' smile and he rolls his eyes.

"itna bhi acha nahi hai."

"Oh really? Pakra toh aise howa tha ke jaan se bhi pyaara ho." She looks at him with same twinkle in her eyes. He looks at front, any second now, he will be on the stage. Then his eyes settle on her and for some reason Kapil can't hold himself back from replying. He leans closer to her to whisper in her ear as the opening music has started.

"iPod acha nahi lekin tumhari playlist choice bohut interesting hai." Her breathe hitches and eyes go wide. She turns to look at him but meets with empty space and then she hears his voice through speakers and she knows he made it to stage before she could react. Sumona stands there looking at him on stage, notices he is being extra chirpy and the finally it registers in her mind; _he knows_.

* * *

I hope you'll enjoyed it. :)


	6. Just Relax

Hey guys, back with another quick K/S drabble, I got so many ideas after Dubai special episodes, but this is first one I got which I have managed to write. This takes place just after when Sumona catches Kapil dancing with Belly Dancer (Saturday episode). Enjoy!

* * *

**Just Relax**

"Chaliye main aapko relax karwati hon." Sumona drags Kapil away from the crowd, he is still protesting but she doesn't let his arm go, not until they are out of everyone's sights and absolutely out of camera's sights. Finally she lets go of him, Kapil doesn't say anything but is looking at her amused.

"What?" His eye brow raises and smirk plays on his lips then he ends up laughing hard.

"What?" She repeats with more impatience.

"Cut kab ka hogaya."

"Pata hai mujhe." She glares at him who stops laughing and finally pays attention to what is happening.

"tumhe itna dorr lane ki zaroorat nahi thi mujhe. Cut hogaya tha, woh yeh nahi dikhane wale ke hum kahan jakar relax kareinge."

"Good." She replies with confidence and slow voice.

"W..what?" He blinks as she gives him a slow smile.

He almost stumbles back with surprise when he feels pair of lips connect with his. It only takes moment to realize what is happening before he responds to her kiss with same enthusiasm. Her hands travel to his neck and locking their, while Kapil's hands travel from her waist into her beautiful long hair and he gently tugs them while deepening the kiss.

They stand their holding each other in their arms with lips still sealed. They finally break apart just a bit when they feel the need to breathe even though didn't wanted the kiss to end. Opening her eyes, her gaze meets directly with Kapil's who is smiling at her while his cheeks turned scarlet she moves slightly back just enough to let their foreheads connect. The heat generated from both of them is still surrounding them turning temperature higher, they can feel the heat, their racing heart beats and their breathlessness. Both of them stand there with their bodies perfectly in sync until their breathing and heart beat returns to normal.

"Feeling better?" Kapil shakes his head but his eyes are smiling.

"No? Why?" She teases him. Instead of replying to her, he moves forward to capture her lips again but she pulls back slightly.

"I hate you." He hisses to her, but no hatred in voice. She looks at him and gives him her most beautiful smile.

"I know." That's all she says with smile dancing on her lips, happiness radiating from her face which makes his heart well up with happiness. She tries to untangle herself from him but Kapil doesn't let her go.

"Mujhe laga ke tum mujhe relax karwaogi par tumne toh." Such a tease he is. 'Two can play this game,' she moves closer to him, brings her lips to his ear.

"This is what you get for flirting with other women." Her hot breathes send tickling sensation down his body, causing him shiver. Taking a step back, she breaks apart from their hug and moves towards the crew.

"I still hate you!" He shouts after her when he finally gets his voice back.

"I know!" She replies without turning back but feeling smug. Damn this woman, only she can have this effect on him but Kapil doesn't mind it at all. 'Oh, I will get you back for this,' he promises himself and smirking he walks towards the crew.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it.


	7. Photoshoot

Eid Mubarak my lovelies! Enjoy this one-shot. :)

* * *

**Special Photoshoot|Kapil&amp;Sumona**

Kapil is busy posing as the famous Titanic pose for promotional photo shoot for Dubai meanwhile other cast is enjoying the boat ride and the view. Sumona couldn't help but to tease Kapil over the photo shoot managing to sneak behind him she stands close to him.

"Arre wah, mujhe nahi pata tha ke Titanic ka hindi remake ban raha hai. Tumne bataya hi nahi, Kapil. Ke tum hero arahe ho." Dropping his arms to his side Kapil rolls his eyes at her teasing.

"Main toh..."

"Aur eske baad bhi tum kahoge ke Titanic tumhari favorite film nahi hai?" She smirks at him and Kapil almost, almost blushes but he hides it with another eye roll.

"Tu ja na, kyun mera pose kharab kar rahi ho? Itni achi shoot chal rahi hai."

"Oh.. maine toh dihaan hi nahi diya. Sorry." Sumona acts so innocent if she didn't had a clue, Kapil irritatingly gives her 'Babaji Ka Thullu'. Sumona turns to leave but director intertwines.

"Sumona tum wahin ruko, Kapil ke saath." Both Kapil &amp; Sumona look at the shooting crew who are in other boat which is in front of them.

"Kyun?" Both ask in unison. Chandan who is standing behind them starts laughing.

"Arre pagalon, itna nahi yaad... Titanic ka pose heroine ke bina adhura hai."

Kapil tries to stop Chandan from convincing Sumona for Titanic pose through signs but Sumona sees it.

"Rehne do, mujhe nahi karwana." Frown settles on her face, she tries to move away and leave Kapil alone for his photoshoot when she feels a hand grabbing her wrist, causing her to stop her tracks.

"Arre ruk na, mazaq kar raha tha." She looks at him unsure of what to do, whether to step back or step forward. 'Ajao', he whispers encouraging her to step forward. Even standing slightly away from her she heard his gentle request and nodding she takes small steps until she is standing in front of him, with her back almost touching his chest.

"OK, good!" Director tells them. Chandan makes the move to step away from them but not before he teases them.

"Kya yaar, tum dono ko Dubai mein Titanic ka remake karne ko mil raha hai.. aur mujhe..."

"Babaji ka Thullu." Kapil finishes the sentence for him and starts laughing but it dials down as soon Sumona hits him on arm.

"What?" He looks at her confused. Now Sumona and Chandan laugh.

"Come on, yahan bhi larai mat shuru kardo, it's supposed to be romantic!" Chandan quickly steps away when director shouts, not wanting to cause anymore trouble he gives thumbs up to pair and moves from the deck.

"Ready?" Suddenly there is tension in atmosphere and it's quite thick, shes doesn't now what to say. 'Don't worry, we'll be fine,' he assures her gently which makes her wonder for a second if he can read minds too. Their shooting crew waits for them to take their position, it doesn't take long for both Kapil &amp; Sumona to take positions.

"We are ready." Kapil tells the team.

"Kapil come closer to Sumona, itna distance hai tum dono ke beech, fill the gap." Sumona's cheeks turn light shade of red, she tries hard not to react at this and stay neutral but the man behind her who has moved even more close to her can see the effect of words on her. Sumona almost jumps as she feels pair of hands sliding in her waist, she turns to face Kapil with questioning look but Kapil just shrugs.

"Sumona, come on, get in position."

"Relax, Sumon. Just let it go." The soothing gentle voice makes her forget everything and provides the comfort she was looking for.

Closing her eyes, Sumona does as she's told: 'let it go'. Closing her eyes Sumona spread her arms wide, soon her smile widens. The cool air hits her face, making her hair fly, she can hear the water under their boat; despite boat stopped she can feel it shifting with waves. Everything else evaporates in thin air except the wonderful pair of hands which are on her waist, locking her in place. Slowly she feels the grip on her waist tightens causing her heart to beat faster, next second he is completely attached to her, no gap between them, bodies in sync and resting against each other.

"Sumon... open your eyes." Kapil speaks so softly as if he fears the spell would be broken. Sumona opens her eyes and look at horizon not directly at cameras but beyond them and finally she feels happy and relaxed. They both stand there almost oblivious to the crew who is busy shooting and taking stills of their pose. Slowly his grip loosens on her waist, gently Kapil removes his hands from her waist and places on back of her shoulders. His hands rests there for few seconds, then very slowly he starts to mimic her pose by spreading his arms too. While spreading his arms he never takes them away from her arms so his fingers are sliding on her arms, sending shivers down her spine causing her body to shiver despite in this hot weather.

"Relax." He whispers to her while continuing his action and looking ahead. Soon his fingers meets with hers and he intertwines their fingers together, this level of intimacy makes their heart fill with warmth. They stand there for good few minutes, without any further exchange of words. Blocking out everyone else out of their mind and vision they allow themselves to steal this moment.

"Arre Kapil bhai, ab yahan?"

"Haan.. socha dekh lon, kitni editing hoyi?"

"Bas bhai... yeh Dubai ka first part jo air karna hai wohi edit kar raha hon. Abhi boat wale scenes edit kar raha hon. In fact aap bhi dekh lo, aapka aur Sumona ji ka Titanic pose wala edit karke dalne wala..."

"Nahi." Kapil quickly cuts him off.

"I mean woh scene dalne ki zaroorat nahi."

"Are you sure?"

"Ji.. woh scene... nahi dalein. Woh toh sirf.. mazaq tha. Woh show mein add nahi karna." Kapil tries to reason with him.

"Phir bhi, thora sa. I mean kafi acha hai."

"Nahi it's fine.. uske bagair hi karlein. Us scene ki promotion pictures bhi nahi release ki toh.."

"Theek hai jaise aapki marzi... main woh delete kar deta hon."

"Nahi." Editor turns and looks at Kapil who is avoiding eye contact.

"Mera matlab... episode mein mat daalo par store kardo."

"Aapke folder mein daal don?" Editor asks hesitatingly.

Kapil doesn't say anything for sometime then only nods. The man understands and gets to his work, taking the scene out from episode while going into storage containing the folders of all cast members, he clicks on Kapil Sharma's folder 'Memories' and saves the clip there. By the time he turns, Kapil is already out of sight.

Dubai was beautiful and doing their show for first time was an extra ordinary experience for whole team of 'Comedy Nights With Kapil', the break was short but amazing. Now they are back and things are back to as they were, back to 'normal'. But somehow they are not 'normal' for Kapil Sharma, somethings has changed over the course of this short break and it finally hits him hard.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. :)


	8. Raat Akeli Hai

Hey guys.. I am sorry for being away. I am unable to get regular because of busy week I had and top of it I fell ill. :( I am still quite unwell. Once, everything i under control I will be back and respond to your stories and replies. Till then guys, enjoy this one-shot. It was requested specially by my beautiful reader and friend: naturegirl99. I hope it is fine, hun.

* * *

**RAAT AKELI HAI**

Kapil is near Sumona's green room when he hears laughters inside. He of course recognizes one of them, which belongs to his Bengoli Beauty._ 'His?'_ God not this again, shaking the thoughts away Kapil goes inside the green room because his curiously starts to get better of him and finds a young man sitting with her. Surprisingly yet annoyingly enough both of them still engrossed in their conversation, laughing with each other that they stay complete oblivious to third person's presence in the room.

"Uff.. kitna maza aya tha us raat."

"Maza? Woh tumhe aya tha, meri toh halat kharab hogayi thi."

"Oh really? Tumhari halat nahi, balke meri halat kharab hogayi thi. Aap madam ne hosh jo ura diye thay mere." Sumona gasps surprisingly as her eyes go wide then seconds later she moves forward and hits him on shoulder, playfully while he tries to hold her hand. Kapil still standing at door and gaping at them, cannot believe what he is seeing. This is some other side of Sumona which doesn't see much. She does have fun on sets but rarely someone comes to meet her on sets and that too a guy. A guy, in HER green room on HIS show. Finally feeling irritated that his presence isn't acknowledged he makes himself present in front of them with fake coughing.

Both of them stop and finally look at side to find Kapil standing there who is trying hard to keep neutral expressions.

"Arre Kapil." Sumona calls him with chirpy voice. Kapil looks between Sumona &amp; the guy who looks familiar. Sumona taking the hint, introduces them both. "Kapil yeh hai Mohit Malhotra... mere ex-co-star and bohut ache dost. Aur Mohit, tum toh jaante hi ho.. Sharma ji ko."

"Of course, it's a pleasure." Mohit extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mohit." Kapil plasters the fake smile takes the hand.

"Mohit mere saath Bade Ache Lagte Hain mein tha. My husband." Then it hits him why he was so familiar, Kapil had seen him few times with Sumona during CC and had seen couple of episodes of BALH. But he had forgotten but as soon Sumona mentioned husband, somehow all of those memories came back, and making him feel bit strange.

"Ex-husband now." Mohit adds, bringing Kapil out of his thoughts and making him curious.

"What?" Sumona voices Kapil's question. He secretly smiles at this, sometimes he loves to believe that he &amp; Sumona have developed some kind of telepathy conection.

"Arre I mean, ke BLAH mein main tumhara husband tha aur ab yahan... Kapil, Sharma ji hain." Mohit teases her for which she gives him dagger looks and Kapil somehow feels misplaced and just want to get away from here and not witness more of this. Somehow Mohit has managed to make Kapil dislike him in first few minutes and Kapil doesn't even know why.

"Mazaya mazaj hai aapka, Mohit."

"Par aap jitna nahi, Sharma ji." Kapil winces at 'Sharma ji', why the hell this guy is calling him that, why not Kapil like others. Only Sumona has right to call him 'Sharma ji'.

"Anyways, aap dono baithein main jata hon."

"Kapil, tum kuch kehne aye thay?"

"Haan.. woh shoot ke liye.. lekin tum.."

"Oh crap. I am so sorry, maine kaafi time le liya aap logon ka."

"Arre nahi, Mohit..."

"Nahi, Sumona, main chalta hon.. you get back to work." Picking up his jacket Mohit gets up to leave.

"Acha, Sharma ji." Kapil smiles. customary he should say something else but he doesn't feel like it, so he keeps quiet and it seems Mohit doesn't notice either because his focus is on Sumona. Before leaving he pulls Sumona into a hug while he whispers somethings into her ear before separating, Kapil can tell because Sumona has very telling smile on her face.

"I will see you soon."

"Of course." He is just out of door when he calls her.

"Sumona."

"Raat akeli hai... boojh gaye diye." He sing-a-long with teasing smile and winks at her. Sumona is about to throw something when he runs away and Sumona starts laughing. While Kapil stands there, still trying to process what just happened.

"Yeh kya tha?"

"Kya?" Sumona gets back to touch up while keeping her focus on mirror in front of her.

"Yeh jo abhi Mohit ne kaha."

"Kya, baba?"

"Woh gana..."

"Ohh.. woh.." She seems to reliving that memory and starts smiling. "Woh toh mujhe tang kar raha tha."

"Par wohi song kyun?"

"Arre woh humara song hai na, es liye." 'Humara song? They have a song together?' His hands turn into fist without him realizing.

"Matlab?" Sumona sighs.

"Arre baba woh BLAH ki episode ki baat kar raha tha, jisme yeh song tha. Acha ab tum jao, main 5 minute mein ati hon." With this she zones Kapil out of her mind and focuses on act and her make up. Confused and somewhat angry Kapil exists from her green room.

Later that night, Kapil spends hours of Google and YouTube searching for BLAH episode which has this song or mention of it. His curiosity was getting better of him, he resisted himself from checking this out during filing of their episode. Kapil couldn't wait to get home and get to work because it was clear sumona wouldn't reveal anymore. The anger he felt during his short encounter with Mohit was still lurking there but he can't place his finger on why is that.

When searching for scenes or any link on Google doesn't give him satisfied answers to his curiosity he ends up on Sony Channel and spends hours going by each episode from beginning to get to scene. Of course he fast forwarded but at some of scenes which had Sumona, he couldn't skip, he was surprised to see how well she was portraying the character of Nats which is opposite of Manju or any others which she played in CC.

Kapil goes through so many episodes and is getting tired yet he doesn't give up, he ends up on wedding episodes and somehow he can feel that he is closer. And finally, finally he ends up on the episode and the scene of which Mohit was talking about. He almost skipped the episode until he got to last few minutes and what he sees takes his breathe away. It is Mohit and Sumona as Kartik &amp; Natasha. But it's not any other scene, Sumona is not typical herself Nats but she is playing the seductive Sumona/Nats. He has to remind himself, it's Nats but it's being played by Sumona. Of course, it's Sumona.

When the scene plays, his mind goes blank, he freezes on spot. Sumona is performing a seductive dance on 'Raat Akeli Hai'. It's their suhaag-raat sequence. She is seducing her on-screen 'husband' who is spell bounded just like Kapil is right now. She is wearing silk red men's shirt which is loosely hanging on her body, black short but curled hair, black tights hugging her legs and her hands covered in menhdi. The clips end with Sumona &amp; Mohit on bed, attached to each other and almost kissing. Clip ends but Kapil can't move. So many emotions flow through his mind and heart at same time, he doesn't know how to react. He just found his on-screen wife seducing another man even though it's a different show and act, he can't help it when a wave of jealousy goes through his body. A part of him is spell bounded by this side of Sumona, even though it was acting, he couldn't take eyes off her. And just watching this clip, this side of her awakened a desire in him. Desire of what exactly, he doesn't know exactly.

He sits there and plays the clip over and over again, the more he watches it, the jealousy, anger, awe and desire get strong. But jealousy wins in that moment when he finally slams his laptop shut and closes his eyes. 'Kapil Sharma, you are in trouble,' he thinks as the clip keeps playing on loop inside his head.

* * *

I hope you'll enjoyed it. :)


End file.
